


Pit stop 2 The Concert

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the bus she goes home and gets ready for a night of fun with her 5 favorite men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pit stop 2 The Concert

She gets home and draws a warm bath for herself. She sheds her clothes and slowly gets into the tub wincing as her ass reaches the warm water.  
“Ahhhh.” She says as she starts to relax in the water while sounds of NKOTB fill the bathroom.  
She leans her head back at Wasted on You comes on and she sings along with it. She closes her eyes as Sexify my Love pops on and she immediately thinks about the events that happened earlier that day.  
She smiles as she remembers how both Joe and Danny had her at the same time and oh how much fun Jordan was. She wondered why she wasn’t able to experience Donnie and Jon but remembers what Joey said while she was over Danny’s shoulder.   
She giggles thinking of what he said to them and wonders just what they might have in store for her later tonight after the show. She looks over at the clock and she sighs as she gets out of the tub. She hardly feels any pain and goes to look in the mirror and is shocked to see a few red hand prints on both ass cheeks.   
She goes to her closet and starts throwing things onto the bed. She turns to see what she might have to wear to the concert tonight and she picks out this short black skirt with a low cut white blouse and some back sandals. She adds a little bit of mascara and plays with her hair a bit before grabbing her keys and leaving for the concert.  
She gets to the venue and finds her seat. She is right smack dab in the middle so all 5 of them can see her. She shivers with anticipation as the lights go down. All she can do is see them; she can’t hear the screams of the BHs around her. All her focus is on the 5 guys she has loved for 25 years. Danny looks directly at her and smiles. He walks over to Jordan and Joey and they look where she is and their jaws drop.   
“She looks even hotter than she did earlier.” Joe whispered to Danny.  
Danny nods and Jordan walks over to her smiling.   
“Now what is he doing?” Donnie asks Joey.  
Joe shrugs and they continue with the song.   
Jordan still singing walks over to Mel and grabs her hand kissing it. She blushes and giggles as Jordan goes back to the rest of the guys smiling.  
“She is for all of us tonight Jordan.” Danny says.  
Jordan looks at the four other guys on the stage, “I know that.”

Throughout the rest of the concert all the guys one by one come up to her and Donnie brought her up on stage to sing Cover Girl to her. Before he lets her go back to her seat he whispers to her to meet them by the back stage area. She nods and heads back to her seat with her heart beating frantically.   
By the end of Hangin Tough she is a bundle of nerves. She can’t believe she is going to have another encounter with them. As she walks up to the big guy standing there with a shirt that says “Security” he sees her and immediately lets her back. She is kinda shocked and happy at the same time that there weren’t any problems.   
He leads her back to the guys’ dressing room and opens the door and lets her in. She walks in and there is no one there. She walks around looking at all the different things in the dressing room.   
Mel is looking at Jordan’s key board when all of a sudden two arms grab her around her waist and pick her up spinning her around. When she is finally set down she is face to face with Danny. She giggles. The other guys come up to greet her and Jordan grabs her and kisses her deeply grabbing her already swollen ass cheeks making her squeal.   
Donnie reaches for her turning her around to face him and grabs her kissing her deeply probing her mouth with his tongue.  
“You always have to top me Donnie.” Jordan says laughing.  
Donnie lets Mel go, “you know I do.”  
Joey walks up to her and gives her a light kiss on the cheek and whispers to her, “You will get a lot more later.” He winks as he backs away from her.  
This sends a cold shiver down her spine and she blushes a little. Jon walks up to her and gives her a big hug and before letting go surprises her with a passionate weak in knees kiss that sends her head spinning. Her eyes are still closed when he leans back and sits her down on the couch.  
“Hey Jon, I think you killed her.” Donnie says chuckling.  
“Naw she is just stunned.” Jon replied.  
“She must be a Jon girl, because only Jon girls react that way when he does that.” Danny says.  
“Yes, I am.” Mel replies.  
All of them look down at her and start chuckling.  
“Welcome back Mel.” Jordan says.  
“Oh, Thanks.” She says.  
“Well, listen, we have to get changed so if you want to walk around a bit we will let you know when we are ready to go back to the hotel for a little party.” Joey says.  
Mel nods and Earl hands her a walkie and she heads out the door.

A few moments later Mel is wandering around backstage holding the walkie that Earl gave her so she knows when to meet them to go back to the hotel when all of a sudden a pair of hands grab her and pull her into some sort of room.  
His lips crush hers in feverish passion as her brain scrambles to try to figure out who this person is. After a moment or two he breaks the kiss and she finally gets a good look at her mystery man.  
Danny looks at her with this lustful look and grabs her again and this time adds his tongue to the mix. She is reeling and it’s a good thing she is up against a wall otherwise she might fall.   
“Oh I have wanted to do that since I saw you on stage.” He says breathless.  
He kisses her again as he reaches under her skirt and moves her panties to the side as he inserts 2 fingers inside her making her gasp.  
He trails kisses down to her neck where he nibbles and sucks gently while his fingers go in and out of her slowly. She throws her head back and moans as his mouth travels down to her breasts. With his free hand he unbuttons her blouse and unhooking one breast out of her bra he lowers his head and starts sucking on the nipple.  
“Oh Danny, that feels so good don’t stop!” Mel moans.  
All of a sudden Danny stops. She looks down at him and he is giving her a devilish smile.  
“What the hell?” She asks.  
Danny shakes his head and walks out the door leaving her dumbfounded, confused and horny trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. She buttons up her blouse and straightens her skirt and tries to compose herself she leaves the small room.  
Frustrated and lost she wonders around some more. She wonders how long it takes 5, well 4 now grown men to change clothes. She goes into a small alley way when she feels the presence of someone behind her. She turns around and sees Donnie walking towards her with a huge smile on his face.   
Before she can say anything he has her pinned against the wall hands roaming all over her body and nibbling her ear lobe down to her neck. She moans a little as his hand travels down below her skirt and lifts it up slightly. She moans as she feels his whole body travel down and she watches as if in slow motion his head disappear beneath her skirt.  
His tongue flicks her clit and she lets out a gasp. She reaches down and grabs his head all but trying to push him deeper.   
“Ahhh!” She moans.  
Donnie is devouring her sweet pussy making her moan louder and louder.   
“Oh Donnie, I am about to cum.” Mel moans.  
And just like Danny before him, Donnie stops.  
“What the fuck!” She cries out.  
Donnie just smiles at her shaking his head and gives her a quick peck on the cheek before quickly walking away.  
Mel stands there whimpering. Twice she was on the brink and twice she was denied release.   
“This is going to be a long night.” She whispers to herself.  
She heads to the restroom and as she comes out she is pulled into another room. In the back of her mind she wonders who this is.  
She notices Joey staring at her with an evil look.  
“So are you guys...” She starts to say before being pinned up against the wall.  
Her brain decides to leave the building as Joey slowly unbuttons her shirt exposing her bra. He then takes each breast out of its confined space and gently massages them. He then takes one into his mouth and gently nibbles on her nipple. She lets out a soft moan as she reaches up and massages her hand in his hair.   
He looks up at her smiling and looks behind him and noticing a table he turns her around backing her slowly towards it. He then turns her around again and bends her over the table. He then lifts up her skirt and moves her panties off to the side and eases his massive “anaconda” inside her making her gasp.  
“Oh Mel you are still tight.” Joey growls.  
She moans as he starts to move slowly in and out of her.   
“Joey fuck me harder please!” She cries out.  
He continues to move slowly as each thrust sends her deeper and deeper into ecstasy.  
“Oh god Joey please fuck me harder!” She cries out again.  
All at once he stops. She turns around to look at him and he is smiling an evil smile. She starts to whimper as he starts to pull out.  
“Please don’t leave me like this, I promise I won’t tell the other guys you let me cum.” She begs.  
Joey shakes his head and zips his pants back up and walks out of the room.  
“Shit, when will all this end!” She cries out.  
She once again straightens herself up and walks out that door.  
“Are you guys ready yet!?” She talks through the walkie.  
“Yeah we are headed to the limo; Victor is coming to get you now.” Jordan replies.  
She shakes her head and looks up just as Victor is approaching her.  
She follows him down to the limo and she get into the limo sitting across 3 of the 5 men that have teased and tortured her.  
The door opens once more and Jordan and Jonathan get inside and sit on either side of her.  
She looks from one Knight Brother to the other and when the door closes and they drive off Jordan wraps his arm around her and starts nibbling on her ear. Jon starts to unbutton her blouse and pulls her bra down exposing her breasts and he leans down and starts nibbling on her left nipple. She throws her head back moaning. Jordan takes his hand and goes under her skirt and starts fingering her clit.  
“Damn, you are so wet.” He whispers.  
She moans and closes her eyes.  
“Jon bring your hand down here and feel just how wet she is.” Jordan says.  
Jon takes his hand and reaches down and inserts two fingers into her wet pussy while Jordan continues to finger her clit.  
Mel lets out a louder moan and squirms beneath their touch.  
“You’re right brother, she is so wet.” Jon says.  
Jordan’s mouth goes from her ear down to her neck and starts sucking and nibbling.  
“Hey we’re here!” Donnie shouts.  
Jordan and Jon take their fingers away leaving Mel wanting them back instantly. She makes a growling sound as one by one the guys get out of the limo.  
She is the last one to get out and so horny that she is mentally begging for some sort of release. They reach the elevator and hit 12 for the 12th floor and both Donnie and Danny pin her up against the elevator wall and just let their hands and mouths roam all over her body. As the doors ping announcing they have reached their floor Danny and Donnie pull away from her leaving her even more frustrated.   
She slowly walks behind them to their hotel room and as they let her in they close and lock the door behind her. Danny grabs her and lifts her up and over his shoulder once again and takes her into the bedroom as all 4 men follow.   
Danny lays her down on the bed and one by one take their positions beside her. Donnie is at her feet removing her sandals and sucking on each one of her toes. Danny is behind her lifting her blouse up and over her head and then unhooking her bra letting her breasts billow out. Jordan is lifting up her skirt and removing her panties. Joey is sitting in a chair next to the bed unzipping his pants and letting the “anaconda” breathe. Jon climbs in the bed beside her and leans in kissing her as his hands roam down to her inner thighs.   
“Mmmm.” She moans.  
Donnie kisses his way up from her feet and stops at the apex of her thighs and starts sucking and nibbling on her clit while Jon’s fingers enter her still soaking wet pussy and he starts to move them in and out slowly. Danny is on the other side of the bed sucking on her nipple.  
She is in heaven and sensory overload and she isn’t sure how much more of this she can take before she explodes. She also isn’t sure if they will let her even cum this time.   
Jonathan pulls his fingers out of her and goes to stand behind Donnie who is still busy devouring her clit. He smiles down at Mel as he lifts Donnie’s ass up just a fraction and eases himself inside him. Mel looks up and is in awe of this site. She has always wanted to see them together and now she can and she loves every minute of it.  
“Oh you two are so hot together!” She whispers.  
Donnie lets out a deep moan that sends vibrations all through her body.  
“I am gonna cum!” She cries.  
Donnie moans into her clit once more and she explodes cumming so hard that she almost sees stars.   
“Oh God!” She cries out over and over again as she cums hard and fast.  
Donnie stops and looks behind him at Jon who is pounding him harder and harder. Danny takes her and flips her over so she is facing Donnie and Jon and smacks her ass gently. She yelps as he slams into her pussy and starts pounding her over and over again.   
“Oh Fuck!” She cries out.  
“You like that!” Danny growls.  
“Oh yes, fuck me Danny, fuck me hard!” She cries.  
He pounds her over and over again as she watches Jon pound Donnie. She screams and cries out as her body continues to build up and up.   
“Danny!” She cries out as she cums again and again in another mind shattering orgasm. Danny follows closely behind finding his own release.  
Danny gives her ass another playful smack before leaving the bedroom as she looks up to see Donnie and Jon finding their release and falling onto the floor in each others arms.  
She stays in this one spot for what feels like hours because she doesn’t trust her legs. Jordan comes up behind her and picks her up laying her down on the bed. He lifts her legs up onto his shoulders and eases himself inside her. Joey stands up and goes up by her head and she grabs the “anaconda” and takes him into her mouth and starts sucking hard.  
“Oh easy Mel.” Joey says.  
Mel looks up at him smiling and starts to hum sending vibrations all though his body.  
“Oh shit Mel, do that again.” Joey grows.  
Mel hums a few more times and it drives Joey wild. She grabs his cock and takes him deep into her mouth. She can feel him in the back of her throat and she leaves it there for a moment or two before taking it back out again.  
Jordan gently moves in and out of her still wet pussy and watches as she takes the entire “anaconda” in her mouth with amazement. He gets more turned on and then starts moving quickly in and out of her.   
“Oh fuck you feel so good Mel.” Jordan growls.  
Mel tries to cry out but the sound is muffled by Joey’s massive cock and the vibrations keep going through his body.   
“I’m going to cum!” Joey growls.  
Mel sucks a little harder and faster and all at once Joey finds his release and she sucks down every last drop.   
Sedated Joey goes out where Danny is and that leaves Jordan alone with Mel once more.   
Jordan starts pounding harder and harder making her cry out louder and louder. She can feel her body ready to explode.   
“Cum with me baby!” Jordan groans.  
She isn’t sure if she can hold off that long but it doesn’t take long for Jordan to find his release and they cum together crying out their orgasm.  
Jordan collapses on the bed next to her and they face each other smiling. Joey walks back into the room and sees the site on the bed.  
“Hey J, Danny wants you.” Joey says.  
Jordan sighs but gets up leaving Mel laying there as he passes Joey to go see what Danny wants.  
Joey shuts the door and walks over to Mel and starts rubbing her inner thighs. She lets out a soft moan. She looks up to find Joey there and in the back of her mind she thinks that there is no way she can do anything else.  
“Just relax babe.” Joey whispers.  
He continues to rub her inner thigh getting closer and closer to her pussy. She lets out a whimper as his fingers circle around her clit. He then bends down and sticks his tongue into her wet pussy as his fingers keep playing and pinching her clit.  
“OH fuck!” She cries.  
He continues his sweet assault as she squirms beneath him. She gets right to the edge of her orgasm and he stops.  
“What the fuck?” She cries.  
He looks up and smiles as he brings his finger up to his lips, “Shhhh.”  
“Don’t you shush me Joey, please don’t stop.” Mel says.  
Joey laughs and then flips her over so she is lying on her stomach. He then lifts her ass up a little and gives it a playful smack.  
“I swear my ass is gonna be black and blue before the night is over with.” She says giggling.  
He then takes his cock and teases her by circling it around her sex. She moans in frustration and then out of no where he slams into her making her cry out.  
Joey pounds her over and over again grunting and growling as he reaches down and pulls her hair making her scream out in pleasure.  
“OH FUCK!” She cries.  
“You like that don’t you!” Joey growls.  
“Oh fuck yes!” She screams  
He pounds her harder and harder as she buries her face into the mattress as to not to scream so loud.  
“Take the anaconda, take it all!” Joey growls  
She screams again as he continues to pound her over and over again.  
“I’m gonna cum!” She screams out.  
“Cum for me baby!” Joey groans.  
She explodes all around as her orgasm consumes her whole body making her shake and scream out. Joey follows a moment later emptying himself into her crying out his own orgasm.  
They both collapse on the bed and before too long she drifts off to sleep.  
She awakes with a start and looks around frantically as she notices she is alone in the hotel room. She gets out of bed and puts on a robe that is hanging. She searches the whole room to find no one there. She sits back on the bed and sees a note, and she picks up to read it.

We had a blast with you yesterday and last night, we must do it again soon...and yes that does mean Donnie soon...So rest up you have the room for another day. Can’t wait to see you again.  
Love,  
Jordan, Danny, Donnie, Jon, and Joey xoxo

She sits there smiling at the note and then lies back down and falls asleep again. When she awakes it’s the next morning she grabs her things and heads out the door. She is greeted by a black limo that takes her home. When she gets back home she has a few DMs from the guys saying they miss her and can’t wait to do it again.

The End


End file.
